<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>報復 by qmario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845832">報復</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario'>qmario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>報復</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「不要啦……真的做下去的話我們都死定了……」</p><p>「你蠢了嗎？在那瘋子底下工作我們遲早都會死！你難道忘了上次Sam的下場？」</p><p>腦袋一脹一脹的疼，剛恢復意識的大腦還沒辦法很好的處理流入的資訊，Kondraki費力的眨了眨眼睛，接下來才感覺到自己被繩索緊緊束縛的手腳。</p><p>「他醒了！」有一人看著這邊倒抽了一口氣，那人臉色整個刷白，看起來隨時都要倒下去。</p><p>四個人圍著他，雖然沒配戴識別證並穿著私服，不過Kondraki知道他們是基金會的人，因為他十分確定自己見過這幾張臉。這幾名二級研究員似乎出現在他負責的幾個項目下，但他緊皺著眉想不起來任何一個人叫什麼。</p><p>「哈！所以我說了根本不用擔心對吧？我就知道即使工作了這麼久你他媽連我們名字都叫不出來！」男人蹲在他面前大笑起來，然後猝不及防往他臉上狠狠揍了一拳。衝擊使的眼鏡脫離了臉龐，Kondraki嘶地吸了一口氣，挨揍的頰熱辣辣地疼，他能清楚感覺到血液與組織液往那兒聚集而使面部發腫，嘴巴裡產生了鐵鏽的味道。頭髮被扯起被迫對上那人瘋狂的神情，那男人的面容極度扭曲。「媽的，平常仗著自己是高級職員就不把我們當人看嗎！」</p><p>「為什麼我還要浪費腦容量？」Kondraki把口裡帶著血的唾沫吐掉，冷眼直視著對方反問。「比豬還蠢的傢伙我根本不可能記的住名字。」</p><p>「你——！」對方抓著頭髮把他的臉往地面砸，撞擊產生了一絲頭暈，有溫熱的液體從鼻腔湧出，不過鼻骨應該是沒被那下撞斷才是。</p><p>「沒了劍、沒了那些蝴蝶你也沒什麼好囂張的了。」在Kondraki旁邊另一個嗓音冷嘲熱諷著，然後那人用力踹了他的腰側一腳，忽地一下讓他身體反射地縮了一下，口裡發出聲悶哼。</p><p>「怎麼？你們想殺了我？」Kondraki吐出一口氣後說，他面前那個瘋子瞇著眼站起了身體。</p><p>「我們要讓你比死還難受，能屈辱到想去死最好。」一隻腳踩上Kondraki的臉還用力地蹬了兩下，在亂髮下研究主管咬著牙，雙目迸射出似要將人碎屍萬段的冷光。</p><p><br/>「你不幹的話就去把風，都已經在這兒了你以為你還有可能全身而退嗎？」一個男人對著站在最遠處那臉色蒼白的研究員說道，後者畏縮的望向發話者，吞了口口水後垂下眼簾，眼神一不注意對上了地面的Kondraki時他全身都劇烈顫抖了一下，然後那名研究員帶著懼意點了點頭。</p><p>「你們這群天殺的垃圾嫌命太長大可以直說，基金會永遠不缺D級人員。」Kondraki頭歪向一旁凝視著其中一人道，亮綠色的寒冷視線讓那人止不住為此震顫。</p><p>「……誰拿個什麼東西把他的嘴巴堵住啊！」</p><p>有人拿出了條手帕胡亂地往他嘴裡塞，Kondraki突然無預警地大力闔上牙關，被咬到的男人大聲慘叫，卡在齒列間的指完全抽不出去。許多腥黏的液體溢到口中，但他只是愈咬愈緊，似是不將那指頭咬下誓不罷休似的。那人的同伴以一擊襲在耳側的重拳令Kondraki鬆了口，他的頭被揍的歪到一旁，耳朵被直擊還令他有些耳鳴，但當他甩甩頭睜開眼睛時，看到被他咬的傢伙正捧著傷口深可見骨的手不斷哀號，讓Kondraki臉上浮現惡意的笑。</p><p>「操你媽的！」那群傢伙中的一人又甩了他一掌，然後這一次是根粗繩從兩側勒上他的口，口角被磨的出了血，所有的破口大罵都因嘴中這根繩索變的含糊不清。</p><p>「等下就幹到你求饒！」他們扯下了Kondraki的褲子，無視研究主管的怒號，直接把手指往括約肌內插入。</p><p><br/>那根本算不上是擴張，只是發泄般的戳刺。沒有潤滑的進出摩擦著內壁只帶來疼痛，他們只隨便插了兩下就將指頭撤出，然後不知道是誰的性器抵上了他的穴口，那真的純粹是用蠻力才捅入了Kondraki的直腸，被強硬撐開的劇痛衝上腦門，但他硬是緊咬著口裡的繩不發出痛呼。</p><p>「靠，老子都快被夾斷了。」男人艱難的抽插了兩下，陰莖被緊繃的箍著一點也不好受，他幾乎快因此而軟下去了。Kondraki壓根兒不打算也沒想過要放鬆，他幹嘛要讓那些強暴犯好受？即使自己會因此而受到更嚴重的傷害，他也不可能屈就於那群垃圾。</p><p>薄薄的括約肌很快就承受不了粗暴的進出而撕裂，交合處全是被害者組織與器官間湧出的血。鮮血稍微達到了點潤滑的作用，讓男人能比一開始更為順暢地操幹他們惡名昭彰的研究主管，Kondraki只感到臟器像是被施暴者的肉柱捅成一團，每一下的拔出都像是要把他的腸子也扯出體外，刺人的紅沿著他深褐色的皮膚流下，被來自身後的撞擊打散，落於地面濺出點點細碎的花朵。</p><p>Kondraki始終沒停下掙扎，他反剪在背的雙腕已經全部破皮流血了，繩索也勒的他皮肉一片青紫，但他不打算安分的待一切結束，只要還有一絲體力，Kondraki就不會停下任何抵抗。</p><p>男人扣住了身下人的腰加快抽插的速度，最終掐著腰際頂入最底，把所有精液都射到了Kondraki體內，退出時那人伸手拉扯被害者的髮笑了出來。</p><p>「被當成洩慾玩具的感覺怎麼樣啊？Kondraki博士？」他與Kondraki殺人似的目光四目相交。「別擔心，如果還沒感覺到的話我們還可以玩上許多回——」</p><p>男人的嗓音嘎然而止，因為Kondraki的拇指陷入了他的氣管使他無法再吐出一個音節。突如其來的變化令在場的其他人都愣在原地，他們怎麼也不可能料到Kondraki為了脫身直接折了自己的手腕硬抽出來——那一處幾乎被削去了層皮而血流不止。Kondraki以受傷的手輔助，完好的手用力一轉便折斷了男人的頸，在其他人還沒反應過來時扯住某個最近的傢伙的髮，然後腳下猛地發力踐踏下去踩斷了對方的脊椎。慘號劃破室內的空氣，也讓剩下的人終於回神，那兩人清楚知道自己不可能打的過Kondraki而爭相向房間的出入口衝去。研究主管衝上前抓過一人的後領，一下一下將對方腦袋往牆面撞去，在頭骨的碎裂聲和淒厲的尖叫中手中的軀體軟倒在地。</p><p>Kondraki的目光望向最後一人，那名被派去把風的研究員已經嚇的尿濕了褲子，涕淚縱橫的臉支支吾吾連句求饒的話語都吐不出來，最終Kondraki沒有對他動手，只是繞開他往出口走去。</p><p>他會回想起這傢伙的名字的，然後新一批D級人員提交的名單上將會填上那姓名。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>